Kids at world skills live
Order of songs The chantical gang’s theme (in tune of PAW patrol theme) Cold open Kid: henry and June in action is recorded in fronot of a live audience (at 3AM) dannii: (sleeping) Mark: say miss buena, we’re going to the skills show dannii: the show? mark: yes, and other kids at other schools are coming dannii: yes. (Calls Briana) hello... (at NEC) briana: hi, this is Briana, I want to say something, about the skills, it is, you know, mark: skills? Both: SKILLS?! Transcript (at the coach bus) bus driver: everybody ready? kids: yes! bus driver: good. (minutes later) (the kids hear h&j announcing) henry: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the NEC, we are clear for a skill show june: if the show is not for you, then ask your guardian, thank you (at the skills show) henry: we got those NEC bracelets ready june: that’s right briana: so, my dears, how is everything Linda: Briana, are you, a student briana: yep. linda: is that a magic tank briana: sort of. girl: look kid, a diver in a swimming tank, how about you go. linda: yes, you with me boys? sheldon: yes, but, we can’t swim alan: I can’t swim either linda: whatever (at the tank) (kids cheer) linda: (talking underwater) translation: hey kids! I’m on big hands Sheldon: Bromfield and us, We'll be there on the double. Whenever there's a problem. Round our foundation. Alan: L and her twins like us. Will come and save the day." Linda: Me, shel and al, Yeah, they're on the way. Sheldon and alan: bromfield and Adidas linda: Whenever you're in trouble. sheldon and Alan: Bromfield and Adidas. Linda: We'll be there on the double. No job's too big. No kid’s too small! hey, we're on a roll! All 3: So here we go. we’re bromfield and Adidas. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. bromfield and Adidas. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. bromfield and Adidas! (Fireworks explode) (at the kitchen) mark: your gettting foods ready, miss buena dannii: yep, especially everyone (starts licking a scoop of ice cream) Musical Guest: Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings) Sheldon: well, everything’s heating up for the musical guest alan: Yeah man, where are we? linda: we’re in the episode, see my favourite duo perform sheldon: so, kids, then quit fake laughing, and get on with the clapping, and let’s give a warm world skills welcome, to... Adidas bros: Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings)! Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark, We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks We sit by the window pane, Look, it's twilight again Our toy-room is a mess Puzzles and pieces of chess We put our toys to sleep Now the toy- box is neat Bye bye, Pete the dog Bye Bye,Hop the frog Tomorrow we shall meet The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks Sarah Jane: Time to wash our hands and eat Suppertime is such a treat Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): Splashing in the bath is so much fun It means the day is almost done Sarah Jane: Our pajamas go over our head We brush our teeth before going to bed Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings): We take a look In our favorite book Goodnight to all our friends The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuuu ducks To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuu ducks Soon it will be darkCategory:Episodes of henry and june in action